


on hands and knees

by broniichan



Series: sourin summerfest 2018 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sexual Content, plot? I don't know her, unrepentantly indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broniichan/pseuds/broniichan
Summary: Always back and forth, the two of them.





	on hands and knees

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the [sourin summerfest](http://sourinsummerfest.tumblr.com/) using the prompts 'childhood memories' and uhh i guess 'first time'?? but not exactly

A boil, hot and twisting in Sousuke’s chest.

There they stood on the playground, fighting over something, something Sousuke lost track of. He was tired and worn now, and wanted to deal a quick blow and end it, because he didn’t want to waste his entire precious recess shouting. If he had to ditch Rin for that, so be it.

So he swallowed down the heat and let ice creep onto his tongue. He said something. Something biting, something sharp, something specifically curated for Rin and Rin alone.

He stayed a moment purely to watch the hurt in Rin’s face and turned away.

Sousuke only got maybe a couple of steps in before feet rushed up behind him and hands shoved his back.

Sousuke’s knees broke the fall first, his hands second. For a second he stared blankly at the gravelly dirt, adrenaline pumping through him, and he sat back on his haunches, palms scraped and red.

Ignoring the sting of his hands and what he could sense of his knees, Sousuke sprang up. “What was that for?!” he yelled, knowing exactly what it was for.

Rin scowled, bottom lip trembling.

A teacher rushed over, demanding to know what was going on, before she blinked at Sousuke and curled her hand around his arm. “Uh, Yamazaki-kun―Here, I’ll take you to the nurse first and sort this out after.”

Sousuke looked down. His knees were ripped raw, blood trickling down his shins. He didn’t even feel it.

He let himself be pulled away, pulled away from the playground and from Rin.

* * *

The door is shut.

With only a single lamp on, the room is in orange, shadows shifting as Rin crosses the floor to sit on the bed. Sousuke hovers near the door as the springs of the bed squeak and slow under Rin’s weight.

Rin meets his eyes, expression half shrouded in selective light.

One heartbeat. Two.

Unhurriedly, Rin slides off one arm of his jacket, then the other, letting the fabric drip to the bed. Now in his t-shirt, he flicks Sousuke another look and leans back on his hands.

Sousuke swallows and says, “So?”

“So.”

Thick air settles between them, untouched in silence. A flicker of a smile on Rin’s mouth, and he pushes himself up, quietly padding across the room.

He kisses Sousuke.

Fiercely cradling Sousuke’s face, Rin backs him up against the wall. Sousuke’s shoulder blades dig and his hands skim to Rin’s lower back. Rin presses closer, pushing Sousuke’s shoulder flat to the wall as he ducks his head to kiss down Sousuke’s adam’s apple.

Rin’s mouth moves to the side of Sousuke’s neck, and strands of Rin’s hair tickling his cheek, Sousuke is swarmed with Rin’s scent. He exhales, eyes unfocused and catching nothing but red. Rin sinks his teeth, a little, enough to disrupt Sousuke’s breath, and Sousuke tugs handfuls Rin’s shirt.

Mouth still on Sousuke’s neck, Rin drops his hand from Sousuke’s shoulder to his stomach, slipping underneath the hem of Sousuke’s shirt to crawl up his chest. Rin rubs slow, deliberate circles around Sousuke’s nipple.

As Sousuke grows hard and whimpers into Rin’s hands and mouth, Rin pulls back a breath. Cheeks flushed, mouth smudged pink; his eyes rove over Sousuke’s face and he hooks his fingers onto the button of Sousuke’s jeans.

“Can I…?”

Sousuke nods, sharply, barely holding himself up with the aid of the wall. Rin kneels and pushes up the end of Sousuke’s shirt to kiss Sousuke’s bare stomach, while his hand, trembling slightly, fumbles with the button and unzips the fly. He flicks a look up, whispers of his fingertips tracing Sousuke’s dick through his underwear.

Sousuke twitches. “ _Rin_ …”

Smiling faintly, Rin presses a trail of kisses down Sousuke’s abdomen while slowly peeling down his underwear. Sousuke is already mostly hard, and it only takes Rin’s mouth around him.

Distantly, Sousuke hears his own voice, feels Rin’s hair between his fingers, braces himself with his other hand on the wall as his legs turn shaky and weak under him.

When he sinks into the wall, feeling heavy, and Rin wipes the back of his mouth, they are still for several moments. Sousuke’s labored, slowing exhales fill the room.

Rin stands. With a gentle expression, he kisses Sousuke’s cheek. “So?”

“So.”

Rin laughs, and Sousuke’s not quite sure why. But with a quick arm around Rin’s waist, he yanks Rin back into him, relishing how the laugh fades and Rin merely blinks with wide eyes. They’re practically nose-to-nose.

In a low voice, Sousuke breathes, “Let me take care of you.”

Wordlessly, Rin nods, and Sousuke kisses his mouth, his clavicle, his chest, sliding down into a crouch.

* * *

Sousuke sat on the nurse’s table, holding in his winces as the school nurse plucked out every shard of gravel embedded in his palms and knees followed it up with some antibacterial solution. His hands trembled, and at this point he couldn’t tell if it was from residual anger, adrenaline, or pain.

With the gravel all out and tight bandages seeping up the blood and numbing the stings, Sousuke hopped down from the table, feeling distinctly less mobile than before with the thick padding.

A knock at the door.

“Just a moment!” the nurse called, beginning to dispense the bloodied bits of gravel. He glanced over his shoulder. “You’re free to go, Yamazaki-kun. If it won’t stop bleeding or it hurts weirdly, come back and see me, okay?”

Sousuke nodded, mutely.

Stepping to the door, Sousuke opened it and found himself looking up at the guidance counselor. She smiled politely. “Yamazaki-kun, would you follow me to my office?”

It wasn’t a question, so with dread bubbling in his chest, Sousuke shuffled down the hall behind her, eyes on the floor.

Before they reached the office, she shot him a look over her shoulder. “I’ve already spoken with Matsuoka-kun, so we’ll hear what you have to say.”

Sousuke said nothing.

The counselor cracked open the office door and ushered Sousuke in. The space was colorful, brightly lit, a distraction for impending doom. Rin sat in a chair facing the desk, and hearing the door, he jerked up and looked around. When he saw Sousuke with the counselor, he shrank and turned forward, though not before Sousuke caught red rimming his eyes.

The counselor dragged out a second chair to place beside Rin, and reluctantly, Sousuke sat. Rin slouched down into the seat.

At length, Sousuke recounted his side of the issue, which wasn’t much, and with words from the counselor on how to remedy the situation, a gap opened for them to speak.

Rin’s eyes, still a little watery, traveled down Sousuke’s bandaged hands and knees and rose to Sousuke’s face. “Sorry.”

Sousuke sighed. “Sorry.”

Pleased, the counselor doled out a punishment of no recess for the next week and released them back to their class, which was already in session with recess over.

In silence, the two of them walked back down the eerily empty hallway.

Rin spoke first. “Does… Does that hurt?”

Sousuke glanced down at his awkward bandages. “Not really,” he lied.

Lips pressed together, Rin nodded. He ducked his head and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Tension remained through the rest of the day, but seeing Rin quickly swipe up his backpack and head for the doors, Sousuke trailed after. Rin stopped in the hallway, frowning at Sousuke over his shoulder.

The other kids filed out around them, chattering, not paying attention.

“Race you back?” Sousuke tempted, voice soft, hands clutching the straps of his backpack.

Rin stared for a moment. With a flash of a grin, he broke into a run down the hall.

“You _jerk!_ ” Sousuke shouted after him, but it was venomless, and he stuttered into a sprint.

Rin’s hair bounced in rhythm with his strides.

* * *

Rin pulls away to rip off his shirt, and when Sousuke copies him, Rin resumes the messy kiss, hands clawing up Sousuke’s back.

Shirts gone, jeans go too, and stumbling, Sousuke falls with his back to the bed, Rin on top of him. He hardens again with Rin’s bare skin against him, aware of Rin’s cock nudging into his thigh. Sousuke gropes at Rin’s ass.

Rin breaks the kiss to stare Sousuke down, a forceful hand holding Sousuke’s chin in place. A pause, and he softens, leaning closer. He murmurs in Sousuke’s ear, “Do you want it?”

“Yes.”

Rin sits up and taps Sousuke’s side. “Turn over.”

Sousuke obliges, propping himself up on hands and knees as Rin rummages around the bed stand drawer. The bed sinks with Rin’s weight again and Sousuke glances over his shoulder, where Rin smirks, coating his finger with lube.

Sousuke hums as he takes Rin’s fingers, eyes trained down to the rumpled pillows at the headboard. Eventually, Rin withdraws his fingers. A condom wrapper flutters to the side of the bed.

Rin presses himself flush to Sousuke’s back, breath hot on Sousuke’s neck. “Ready?”

Sousuke nods.

He takes Rin, and slowly at first, Rin begins to thrust, gripping Sousuke’s torso. As the pace picks up, Sousuke grabs fistfuls of the sheets, head hanging low.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Rin hisses.

Less careful, less controlled; Rin openly moans behind Sousuke. His hand curls into Sousuke’s hair and pulls his head back, roughly.

“Is―Is that enough?” Rin’s voice is thick, slowed down.

Sousuke can only manage a grunt. A couple more thrusts, and he shudders when Rin drapes over him and slips a hand down to simultaneously jerk him off. Arms shaking, Sousuke barely keeps himself stable.

In gasps, Rin comes first, but keeps his hand’s pace until Sousuke reels and flops facedown to the bed, Rin atop him. They remain there for several minutes, panting, soaking up the lingering heat.

Rin shifts and kisses Sousuke’s shoulder. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Silent, they gather themselves together. Sousuke shoots tiny side looks to Rin, and when Rin meets his eyes, he receives an almost shy smile.

Exhaling, Rin sinks back onto the bed and pulls the comforter over himself. Sousuke lifts the comforter and scooches in beside him, folding an arm under his head. Quiet breaths, limbs just grazing each other. Neither speaks for a while.

Rin props his head up with a hand and peers down at Sousuke. His other hand glides over Sousuke’s chest, finger drawing slow, repetitive lines on his skin.

Sousuke looks up into Rin’s face. “Do you remember that time in elementary school when you pushed me and I had to go to the nurse?” he asks.

“Hm? Oh, yeah.”

“I still have scars from that.”

Rin’s eyes narrow, but he plucks up Sousuke’s hand anyway to check. “You do _not._ ”

“Okay, I don’t. But I still have the emotional scars.”

“Shut _up._ ” Rin drops Sousuke’s hand as Sousuke laughs. He sighs, readjusts his head on his hand, and allows his pout to fade. His hair hangs tousled, strands over his eyes. “What made you think about it?”

“I don’t know. I guess, other than the more serious ones, I can never remember what started our fights.”

“Mm. We’ve had too many to remember all of them.”

“Yeah, but… I always remember how we made up.”

Rin doesn’t reply, his face still a smidgen pink. Sousuke reaches up and brushes aside Rin’s hair, hand sliding to his cheek.

Sousuke smiles. “Guess I have a good memory for when you cry,” he says.

Although allowing Sousuke’s hand to stay on his face, Rin grumbles, “Your memory isn’t as good as you think it is. I didn’t cry that much.”

“Hm.” Sousuke lifts his head and places a small kiss on Rin’s mouth.

Rin’s hand on his chest goes still, fingers splayed, then pushes Sousuke back down. With a grudging smile, Rin drops his head to the pillow and nestles into him. He presses his forehead to Sousuke’s temple and Sousuke leans into him, shutting his eyes.

A simmer, quiet and comfortable in Sousuke’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is so out of character for me. no plot, no moral lesson, hardly any angst, PAST TENSE???? but i needed an excuse to write smut and top rin/bottom sousuke so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> i don’t know the boundary between sexual content earning a mature rating and sexual content earning an explicit rating and at this point i’m too afraid to ask. went with mature since my style is more on the vague side? i guess???
> 
> [tumblr](http://broniichan.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/bronii_chan) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/bronii_chan)


End file.
